


Human

by greensilverserpent



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 20:43:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11448711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greensilverserpent/pseuds/greensilverserpent
Summary: To err is human.





	Human

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gilli_chan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gilli_chan/gifts).



> Creation: 2010-04-20 06:55pm to 07:10pm & 2010-04-21 04:59pm to 05:09pm

Seigaku's buchou cared deeply for every member of his team. Though he let Oishi handle almost anything emotional, he knew that this time his fuku-buchou would have been the wrong choice.

 

"He told me he would be able to handle it. I really thought he told me the truth."

"Are you sure he knew he wouldn't?" Tezuka prodded, wanting Inui to continue thinking as only he was able to. The data player sighed, drying some of the tears with his sleeve.

"No. There was a chance the signs would overthrow his ability to read them correctly. It's just... I've never seen him weak. Vulnerable. Hurt, yes. But never weak. I never expected to..." The rest of the words simply wouldn't come. His body beginning to shake under the strain of holding back a new stream of tears - a battle he quickly lost. Sobbing uncontrollably he turned to the only person that would hopefully be able to provide at least some sort of comfort and was surprised when strong arms wrapped about his shoulders. Grateful to not be alone, he buried his face in his captain's shoulder and allowed himself to just cry.

 

"Inui Sadaharu," a nurse called loudly, getting the attention of everyone in the corridor. Inui stood, visibly shaking himself back to reality, and approached her. "Kaidoh-kun is asking for you."

 

"I'm sorry." Kaidoh began softly, looking into his lover's teary eyes.

"I'm sorry, too. I should have collected more data before..."

Kaidoh shook his head, a wry smile tugging at this lips. "You showed your trust by believing me. Thank you."

Looking at it from this angle Inui realized that he had done exactly that. He had believed in Kaidoh's strength and ability. It was just human to err sometimes. The smile he usually wore when they were alone returning, Inui sat next to his lover but did not touch him.

"I'm not made of glass." Kaidoh growled, annoyance clearly detectable. "Though I may look like it at the moment..." the proud boy added grudgingly, wanting to avert his gaze and thinking better of it. What he really wanted was to feel his lover's usual caresses, so he could forget about the pain that seemed intent on splitting his head. Inui's smile grew before one hand began to play with the longer strands peeking out under the white bandages, the other caressing his lover's face with gentle but firm touches. Kaidoh closed his eyes, enjoying it to the fullest. Noticing his lover drifting off Inui pulled him a little closer and whispered softly, "Sleep. I'll be here when you wake."


End file.
